Supergirl and the web-slinging photographer
by Grimm48
Summary: Kara is new to being a hero and sometimes gets overwhelmed by it. Can a certain arachnid powered hero help her? Pairing: Kara x Peter


Summary: Kara is new to being a hero and sometimes gets overwhelmed by it. Can a certain arachnid powered hero help her?  
Pairing: Kara x Peter

Disclaimer: i don't own any content from dc or marvel.

AN: for this fic James Olsen will be about 10 years older.  
For Peter picture Andrew Garfield (the amazing spiderman), the same age as Kara.

* * *

Kara Danvers, cousin of Superman is waiting for her boss Cat Grant while chatting with her best friend, Winn.

" Did you see this? There was an armored car robbery last night where the witness swears the perp had horns on his head. I'm telling you they're out there. Aliens." Winn tells her excited.

"Winn there is no such things as aliens." Kara replies.

"You might feel differently if you read this website." Winn remarks.

"You write that website." Kara says.

"I uhm, contribute. Hey, uhh I was wondering if you'd want to go see a movie tonight?" Winn asks her nervously.

"I can't I'm sorry, I have a date." Kara tells him.

"Date? Really? Who`s that with?" Winn asks disappointed.

"Some online date. It says we're 82% compatible, so should be good." Kara informs him.

"You know you can't quantify emotions based on an algorithm." Winn retorts.

"Winn, you're IT isn't your whole life based on algorithms?" Kara asks him as they sit down on their respective workplaces.

"Yeah, so if there is an algorithm for love I think I would know about it." Winn tells her.

"She's here." Kara says, hearing her boss come up in her elevator.

"Good morning Mrs. Grant here's your latte." Kara greets her, handing her the beverage.

"I have a meeting with the board, so cancel lunch with my mother and my therapist. I won't be needing him if I'm not having lunch with my mother." Cat tells her, tasting the drink and throwing it in the trash with a frown.

"Also, I've emailed a list, prepare termination letters for the tribune employees and it would be nice if you handwrote them." Cat tells her.

"You're downsizing the tribune? But that was your first acquisition." Kara asks surprised.

"Go see if the new art director has the layout ready. It's not that I don't see your frown it's just that I don't care to ask why it's there." Cat orders.

Kara goes to the art directors' office to collect the layouts Cat wants to see. When she arrives at the office of the new editor she sees a black man maybe 10 years older than her with his back to her.  
"Uhm excuse me, Cat send me to fetch those samples." Kara says entering the office.

"Yes, of course. Just give me a minute." James replies, going through a box.

"Cat doesn't like to be kept waiting." Kara says.

"If she doesn't want to fire me just after employing me she'll have to wait." James replies before turning to face her and handing her the document.  
"Oh it's him. I've seen this before. It won a politzer I think." Kara says, looking at a picture of Superman flying.  
"He actually posed for that, I think he likes me." James tells her.

"Oh, you're him? Jimmy Olsen?" Kara asks surprised.  
"It's James, he's the only one who calls me Jimmy." James replies.

"Hope I'm not interrupting." Peter Parker says, knocking on the opened door.

"Ah Peter, I was wondering when you were going to show up." James tells him with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Peter Parker." He introduces himself to Kara, shaking her hand.

"Wait, the Peter Parker known for getting shots in the unlikeliest angles?" Kara asks him excited.

"Yes, he's my protege and Cat actually insisted he comes to work for her as weĺl." James explains.

"Yeah well, didn't really have much of a choice after that debacle you had with the Bugle."

"Yeah yeah, just be happy you got a pay raise." James tells him.

"Uhm I think you'd best not keep Cat waiting any longer." James says motioning to the document.

"Ah shoot I totally forgot. It was nice to meet you two." Kara says, rushing to Cats office to deliver the samples.

"What's your name?" Peter yells after her but she was already out of hearing range.  
"Looks like living here will be rather interesting don't you agree?"  
James asks his protege.

"No clue what you are going on about but the city certainly has her charms, uh it's charms I mean." Peter says continuing to look where Kara just left.

"Hahaha, just be careful, her cousin is a powerful man." James tells him, patting his back.

"So you know her?" Peter asks.

"No but I know her cousin." James replies, making Peter look at him confused.

"What did you barge in for?" James asks and Peter hands him a photo of Spiderman, running around national city.

"He's back and he's here in National city." Peter informs the older man.

"Great, get on it." James tells him, wondering why spiderman is in the same city as them.

* * *

After work Kara calls her sister for help to get prepared for her date. Alex helps her pick out an outfit and tells her that living a normal life should be just what she wants. After this she rushes to the airport to catch a flight to Geneva.

Later that evening Kara gets bailed on by her date after an awkward getting to know each other phase when Kara sees a plane burning on the news and the reporter says that it's the 237 flight bound to Geneva. The very plane her sister is on.

* * *

Upon seeing the plane her sister is on about to crash and explode Kara throws all caution into the wind and takes off her glasses, crouches down and takes off, flying after the burning plane flying over the reaches one wing of the plane in a matter of seconds and takes hold of it, trying to steer the plane when she sees that the plane is headed right for a bridge. Kara gets under the wing and manages to lift it up until its in vertical position. After passing between the bridges support wires Kara has to right the plane back in a horizontal position. She flies over to the other wing and tries to repeat her earlier action to level the plane when she sees the plane right itself without much help from her.  
She looks back and sees someone dressed in a spider themed costume hanging in between the bridge and the plane, muscles bulging as he holds two web ropes, one going to the bridge and the other on the wing. She looks at the fellow hero with curiosity before snapping back to deal with the plane, she flies directly under the belly of the plane and lifts up to slow their descent. Much to her relief the maneuver works and the plane is saved. She climbs onto one of the Wings and gets illuminated by helicopter lights.  
Kara flies away quickly to stop anyone from figuring out who she is.

Meanwhile Peter, dressed as Spiderman takes care of the damage Kara's maneuver caused on the bridge and helps people out of damaged cars or brings them to a nearby medic.  
"Who was she?" Peter asks himself, having thought the girl looked familiar.

After Alex is cleared by the police and medics she immediately goes to her sisters´ place where she tells her that she can never do anything like that again because it is dangerous and if the wrong people see her reveal who she is it'll be a disaster.

* * *

|next day- catco|

After her fight with her sister yesterday about her revealing her powers she goes to the only other person she trusts enough to keep her secret, Winn. After convincing Winn that she indeed is the girl who saved the plane by showing him she can fly the two of them get to work on creating an image for her by building a costume and tapping into the police scanner to stop crimes.

Kara first tries to stop a car chase but flies into a hill, after which Winn adds a cape to her suit for aerodynamics.

After completing her outfit Kara stops a bank robbery but her clothes end up in shreds due to the robbers shooting at her.

Winn then creates a suit with more durable material which should be able to withstand most of what she'll come in contact with as a superhero.

When Kara flies off to stop a fire however she gets shot with a tranquilizer and captured.

Kara wakes up in a barren room with only a black man standing over her, while she is cuffed to a stretcher.

"Made out of low-grade kryptonite. A radioactive mineral from your home planet. It weakens you." The man tells her.

"Where am I and who are you?" Kara asks looking around confused.

"The name is Hank Henshaw and I think you already know Agent Danvers." Hank introduces himself and steps aside, getting replaced by her very own sister.

"She doesn't need those." Alex says freeing her sister from her constraints.

"Welcome to the DEO, Department of Extranormal Operations. The DEO monitors and protects the Earth from Extraterrestrial presence and or invasion. That includes you." Hank explains.

After relieving her of her constraints Hank shows her some of the base and explains that she caused this, when her ship was found along with Fort Razz escapees appearing ever since she came to earth.

* * *

|the next day catco|

Kara enters the building already upset by her sister trying to stop her from being a hero when she sees that Cat has named her hero alter ego Supergirl instead of something like superwoman. So she confronts cat about it, saying that they are being anti-feminine by calling her girl instead of woman and forgetting her place in the office. Cat is about to fire her when Peter enters the office, knocking on the open glass door.

"What do you want mr. Parker?" Cat asks annoyed by Kara raining on her parade.

"I thought you might want to know about these." Peter says, throwing half a dozen pictures of Kara saving the plane on her table.

"Well well, Mr. Parker, looks like I was right to hire you afterall." Cat tells her.

"Oh no, the credit is Kara's. I was around when the accident happened and Kara asked me to snap some shots." Peter lies.  
" Kara, you need to be more self-serving and take credit where credit is due." Cat tells her dismissing the blonde from her office focused on the photographs instead.

"I'll remember that." Kara says and leaves the office with Peter.

" Thank you, but I was handling it." Kara thanks him, giving him a quick hug.  
"No problem." Peter says when they both suddenly hear a broadcast asking Supergirl to meet at the National City power plant or the humans in the city will die.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I've got a headache, I gotta go." Kara says going away while holding her head.

'Don't tell me she is Supergirl' Peter thinks and goes to his boss to confirm his suspicions.  
"Hey, Kara's cousin. He doesn't happen to be flying around the Bugle right now does he?" Peter asks James.  
"How'd you know?" James questions surprised.  
"Just a hunch, wait that means, shoot I gotta bounce, uhh family emergency." Peter says rushing to the door of James' office.  
"Your Aunt lives in NY." James calls him on his lie.  
"That is the emergency." Peter says with a smirk, already out the door.  
While Peter quickly gets into his Spiderman costume Kara is already flying towards the power plants.  
Once dressed as his alter ego Peter web slings himself over to the powerplant but is considerably slower.  
When he arrives Kara is already getting pummeled by Vartox, one of the Fort Raz escapee's.  
Vartox just threw his axe at Kara, cutting her on her arm and threatens to kill her and everyone in the city while comparing her to her cousin.  
Vartox takes Kara in a chokehold but before he can slam her down on the pipe lying next to him Peter jumps into the fray.  
"Whoa what the heck are you, are those gills on your head? Well that gives a whole new meaning to the expression 'fishhead'." Peter taunts him, getting him to release Kara and throws her on the ground next to him.  
"You'll regret that, wannabe hero." Vartox yells angrily and charges Peter, who gracefully jumps over the charging Vartox.  
Vartox tries to land a number of hits on Spiderman, who dodges them by using his spidy sense.  
Vartox gets annoyed and goes to finish what he started. He picks up his axe and swings the axe at Kara. Peter quickly shoots a web at her side and pulls her away from the blow.  
"Who are you?" Kara asks getting helped up by Peter.  
"I'm spiderman of course." Peter says while dodging a swing from Vartox.  
A chopper appears above them and shines a search light on the three, causing Vartox to run away as Kara's sister slides down a rope to support the two heroes.  
"And he's gone. Was that the goal or just a mishap?" Peter asks the sisters.  
"Shut up and get in the chopper." Alex Danvers tells him.  
They quickly relocate to the DEO headquarters where Kara gets treated for her wound.  
"Nice move nearly getting cut in half out there." Henshaw tells Kara while Alex pulls a fragment of Vartox's axe out of her arm.  
She puts the piece in a tube and that in a machine analyzing its content.  
"Look at that you did help." He says delighted and walks away.


End file.
